


A God and a Devil enter a convenience store...

by StrawFairy



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Hiruma and Agon bump into each other in a convenience store.
Relationships: Hiruma Youichi/Kongo Agon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A God and a Devil enter a convenience store...

**Author's Note:**

> A Hiruma/Agon Valentine's Day! Don't expect anything romantic because well, it's them lol

Hiruma was thinking about his ideal team for university as he bought his usual supply of sugarless chewing gum, when he bumped into Agon. At seeing him, Hiruma put on his best smirk. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Shitty Dreads. I thought you had better things to do on Valentine’s Day than being in a convenience store. No luck with some airhead chick today?” 

Agon snorted. “As if, I just didn’t have any more condoms.” He showed Hiruma the box of condoms he was carrying. 

Hiruma laughed and both parted ways until they met again in the line of the cashier, a very long line. Hiruma broke the silence. “I see you’ve been training, wanting to prove you’re the best?” he asked with his most infuriatingly knowing smirk. 

“Ah? I  **am** the best, don’t have to prove anything.” 

“Sure, that’s why you have calluses now.” 

Agon looked at his hands like they had betrayed him and glared at Hiruma. “Mind your own business.” 

“You’re my business,” Hiruma replied nonchalantly, not even looking at Agon. 

Agon was shocked for a few seconds before looking mockingly at Hiruma. “Ah? Getting sentimental now? You’re just a good fuck from time to time, don’t expect anything else.” 

Hiruma cackled. “As if I’d want something else with you. You’re my business because we’re going to the same university and conquering the Rice Bowl.” 

Agon looked at Hiruma, who suddenly looked serious. “And why do you think I’d partner up with a trash like you? If… If you had been born with talent we’d be unstoppable, but…” 

“I told you before Shitty Dreads, there’s no point in dwelling in what could have been. All we can do is make the best we can with what we have.” 

Agon looked pensive, avoiding Hiruma’s eyes. “What we have, huh…?” They spent the rest of the time in comfortable silence, used to this from years of working together. 

Finally it was their turn at the register. Hiruma went first, earning a glare from Agon but he didn’t make any attempt to stop him. When it was Agon’s turn, he looked at the thing displayed in the front of the cashier and in an impulse, bought it. 

He hurried out of the store and looked in both directions when a voice called him. “Looking for someone?” 

Agon turned around and without saying anything, tossed the object to Hiruma, who caught it. Upon seeing what it was, he exploded into uncontrollable laughter. “Really, Shitty Dreads? A chocolate? Are we a couple or some shit? You in love with me?” 

Agon growled. “Shut up! It’s dark chocolate, you like that shit don’t you? I just wanted to buy it, but didn’t see it was dark before I got it. Take it and eat it, you trash.” 

Hiruma cackled. “Sure, whatever you say. Happy Valentine’s Day, Shitty Dreads.” Hiruma waved mockingly and disappeared. 

Agon fumed. “Fuckin’ trash, always like this…” He clenched his hands and left to the opposite way. 

* * *

Exactly a month later, Agon found a package for him on his doorstep, without a return address. Inside was a stack of papers. They were the necessary papers for a full sports scholarship for the Saikyoudai University, all of them filled already, all he had to do was sign them. On top there was a note and a box of chewing gum, his favorite flavor. 

**_“Since you’re a lazy fucker I did it for you. I hope you have enough brain to know how to sign and send those papers by yourself. Happy White Day, Shitty Dreads.”_ ** __

Agon gritted his teeth. He took the papers with both hands and he wanted to rip them apart. How dare that trash decide his university? 

But he didn't. 

Instead, he went inside, signed the papers and sent them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta Darkwoods!


End file.
